The Little Sister
by Undercoveridiot
Summary: "Stop!" He yelled from the other side of the room. His voice is echoing through the long halls making his voice sound stronger, louder, darker. I feel relieved, no longer distressed, calm. Nothing in the room moved. No one said a word. As if moving would be a disgrace to your entire family. It was just Anakin, Count Dooku and I in a scene of battle.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop!" He yelled from the other side of the room. His voice is echoing through the long halls making his voice sound stronger, louder, darker. I feel relieved, no longer distressed, calm.

Nothing in the room moved. No-one said a word. As if moving would be a disgrace to your entire family. It was just Anakin, Count Dooku and I in a scene of battle.

I looked over to My older brother. His lightsaber is out and illuminating the darkest corners in this large, dark room. Count Dooku looked over at my brother with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, Anakin Skywalker how nice of you to come. And here I thought you left her." I glarred at the back of Dooku's head. Anger and hatered blinging my thoughts.

"I would never leave my little sister behind." Anakin's voice was loud and angry. He is about to snap.

"Anakin, calm down. Don't be angry. Remeber your-" I was cut off by Dooku. He was electrifying me and my groans of pain filled the room. I heard a battle cry leave Anakin's mouth and the pain stopped. My head dangled looking down at the floor to weak to hold up myself as I listioned to the sound of two lightsabers clashing together. Finally bilding the strength to lift my head I looked up at Anakin and Dooku fighting. Anakin's blue lightsaber danced with Dooku's red one. Anakin used the force to push Dooku back agents the wall as hard as he could. Dooku went flying back into the wall dropping his lightsaber at the same time. Dooku was knocked out but not for long.

Anakin came running over to me and cut the chains that were holding me. Feeling weak in my legs Anakin grabbed me. Soon feeling balanced I stood up by myself and dust off my clothes.

"Here." Anakin said passing me my lightsaber. I took it and placed it on my belt.

"Thank you Ani." I said and ran over to Dooku's lightsaber. I grabbed it and walked over to his unconscious body. He started to ster around and groaning in pain. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and I did the same. The purple glow reflected onto Dooku's face as I held it close to his neck. In the backround I heard Anakin say something like: 'I can believe she got a purple one.' putting a smirk on my face.

"Surrender Dooku. It's over. You lost." Dooku went to press a button on his right wrist but before he could I cut off his arm from the elbo below. He screamed in agonizing pain. A pool of blood started to form around him and my feet. I felt the anger grow in my body. Feeding me power and hate. Blinding me from what is good and what is bad.

"Allie!" Anakin yelled from behind me and as soon as the anger came it left. "Let's go." Anakin grabbed my arm and pushed me to the exit. We started running to the ship. Taking a left turn we were out side and the ship was right there. Countless amounts of broken battle droids surounded the scene. Running into the ship I sat in the co-pilots seat as Anakin sat in the pilots seat. Flicking the switches the hum of the ship came to life and we were off. Anakin set the hyperspace cordanets and set the ship on auto pilot and left to cockpit. Sighing in sadness I got up and followed Anakin.

When I entered the resting area Anakin was sitting down at the small table with his hands on his chin. I sense he is very stressed.

"Ani." My voice quite, weak. Anakin looked over at me and stood up. Walking over to me he pulled me into a tight hug that I returned back.

My eyes began to fill with tears "Ani, I cut of his arm, because I was angry at him. I just let my rage and hatred take over. I was blinded but the dark side. I was weak." I'm sobbing on my older brothers shoulder. He rubbed my back trying to sooth me.

"Allie, your okay. Your still training and it's my fault for not teaching how to control your anger and emotions at times. But you're okay and I'm okay. You're my little sister and I love you and just happy that your safe." I cried a little bit more them pulled out of the hug.

"Thank you." My voice came out raspy and sore from crying. Anakin lifted his hand to my cheek and wiped a stray tear that left my eye.

"Of course little sister, anytime." he smiled, I sent him a smile back.

"Now go get some rest, it's a long flight back." I nodded my head and walked over to the bunks. Laying down I fell asleep into a deep rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I woke up in the same place I fell asleep. Getting up I relized we have landed. Walking over to the exit I started to hear two people arguing outside. The closer I got the more the voices became familiar. It sounded like Anakin and Obi-Wan were the two. Sighing knowing I have to do something I walked outside.

"Hey no fighting at my welcome home party!" I said making a grand entrance. Anakin and Konobi stoped bickering and I saw Ahsoka. She looked over at me and went wide eyes.

"Allie!" She yelled running over to me. When she got to me she hugged me.

"Ahsoka!" I replied.

"Your okay! Your alive!" She pulled out of the hug but was still smiling.

"Was it not the plain to randomly have Anakin show up and hope for that it wasn't a trap?"

"Yes and he nearly got himself and you killed in the process!" Konobi told me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Master Konobi it's Anakin, do you really think he is going to wait for orders?"I said. Konobi sighed and lightly crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you both are alive." He said indefete.

"Aw, how sweet of you." Anakin cooed chuckling a bit. Konobi smiled and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Konobi chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked get serious.

"I'm fine just a bit on edge but other than that I will live." I told him telling the truth. Konobi looked at me and nodded his head. "That's great. Tomorrow you will have to tell the Jedi counsel everything, okay?" I nodded my head and looked at Anakin, he just nodded his head as if he was reading my mind and walked over to me.

"How about you and Ahsoka go get some rest, we all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." We both listened to Anakin and walked to our room in the East hall. Going to my bed and Ahsoka to hers we both said our good nights and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Open to ideas 😄


End file.
